deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guillotine (Jeannine Sauvage)
Guillotine, real name Jeannine Sauvage, is a character from Marvel Comics, appearing first in the mobile game Contest of Champions. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Undyne vs Guillotine (By Eficiente) Possible Opponents * Flowey (Undertale) * Katana * Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona) History When she was twelve years old, Jeannine Sauvage was lured by a voice to a room in her house that was usually locked. Inside a chest she discovered a sword, La Fleur du Mal. While inspecting the weapon, she accidentally slit her finger with its edge, and the blood dripped into the sword. This caused Jeannine to become cursed to wield this bloodthirsty sentient sword like her ancestors before her. While the sword was evil, Jeannine used it for good, acting as a vigilante in Paris named Guillotine when she grew up. However, Guillotine had a dubious reputation, caused by the dark legacy of the previous people that used the name and the sword. The night after Guillotine helped capture the Imp Prince, police inspector Marc Joubert, who was also Jeannine's fiancé, called out to Guillotine, swearing to find her. Guillotine heard him from a rooftop, and she subsequently confronted her sword for its intrusive thoughts that tried to incite Jeannine to give in to carnage. She was abruptly attacked by a Summoner, who brought her to the Battlerealm, in order to partake in the Collector and the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions for right of wielding the Iso-Sphere. After surviving numerous battles, Jeannine returned to her home reality when one of the contestants, Outlaw, managed to seize control of the Iso-Sphere from the Maestro, who in turn had taken it from the Collector earlier. Outlaw used the power of the Iso-Sphere to return the contestants to their homes. Guillotine returned with Outlaw to England, and together with the contestants native of her universe, posed the idea of forming a team. Death Battle Info (Official) Background Arsenal & Abilities La Fleur du Mal: A magical sentient sword that was found by Jean Desmarais, an ancestor of Jeannine, in the Parisian catacombs in October of 1793 when he was escaping prosecution. In exchange for its power, Jean Desmarais and his descendants were cursed with wielding the sword under the guise of Guillotine. La Fleur du Mal appears to be a sentient being with a neverending thirst for blood, which is absorbed by the sword as it cuts through the enemies of its user. The sword speaks directly to its user's mind, so it normally can't be heard by other people. However, Gamora has been shown to be able to hear it. La Fleur du Mal was able to slightly cut through an alternate version of Captain America's Shield during a battle with the Maestro. When Guillotine tried to use the sword against Rick Jones, the weapon refused to cut him, having deemed Jones "unclean" due to Eddie Brock loaning him the bloodless Venom symbiote. Guillotine was instead forced to defeat Jones by summoning the spirits of La Fleur du Mal's previous wielders. Feats Faults Trivia Gallery CnahX50XYAA-hGZ.png|Official date Jeannine Sauvage (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 002.jpg|Guillotine Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:European Combatants Category:Female Category:French Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Marvel Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warrior